Nature's Call
by slantedknitting
Summary: The gang are on a camping trip. Merlin thought he had timed everything perfectly, but then Gwaine got lost, and now Merlin really, really, really, has to pee. Warnings for watersports - desperation, wetting (no humiliation). Modern era. Arthur/Merlin. Potential for additional chapters.


Merlin didn't know where the hell he was or why his uni mates had insisted on going all the way to Wales for a bit of camping, but he did know, with every fibre of his being, that he had to piss.

He had tried to plan it out carefully - he was with other people, but this was a weekend away and he had every intention of enjoying it as much as he could - but he hadn't counted on Gwaine getting lost and taking them nearly 2 hours of their way.

It had gotten so bad that he'd actually asked Gwaine to make a stop, but everyone else in the car had protested - they were barely going to make it there by sunset as it was and if they stopped so Merlin could pee, everyone else would want to pee and get drinks and snacks and it would turn into a whole _excursion_.

Morgana had said it with such annoyance and finality that Merlin hadn't argued the point further.

But he should have - he really, really should have.

Merlin had been in the practice of holding his piss to the point of bursting for a few years, ever since he'd accidentally discovered his kink by watching his first girlfriend laugh so hard that she wet herself when they got too drunk and too lost in the woods behind her house. He knew the details and timeline of his typical desperate stages intimately; he knew when he could keep holding without worrying, when he should probably consider worrying, when it was definitely time to worry, when there was nothing left to do but worry, and when there absolutely no point in worrying because he was only seconds away from pissing himself silly.

He had tried to time this out so carefully; this was the first time he'd dared to get purposely more than casually full in the company of other people. He'd been drinking lots of water all day and hadn't fully emptied his bladder before getting in Gwaine's car - and that had been more than five hours ago. He'd only planned for about three hours and he was dangerously close to leaking in his pants in the front seat of Gwaine's car. Granted, the car had probably had someone's piss in it at some point - Gwaine's car was notoriously old and disgusting - but he'd cleaned it for the occasion of the camping trip and, really, as much as Merlin loved his sexual desires and tried not to be ashamed of them, he really didn't fancy losing control of his bladder in front of some of his closest friends.

Despite everything - despite the fact that he couldn't keep still and could barely hold back the moans and was nearly spurting piss every time Gwaine did something reckless with the car - despite all that, he still couldn't help but be turned on. He loved that painfully full feeling of being desperate to pee and his body didn't seem to care about the context of his current situation.

He was hard in his jeans and that was probably the only reason he'd managed to hold on this long. He'd always had a difficult time peeing with an erection, even when he was _so_ desperate to go; he always had to talk his dick down from the edge of excitement, or stroke it to completion if that didn't work, before he could really release.

"Fuck," Merlin ground out when Gwaine took a sharp turn without warning. He dug his fingers into his thighs and clenched every muscle in his body as it swayed and then righted itself. God, he _really_ needed Gwaine to pull over if he was going to keep his pants dry.

"Sorry," Gwaine said, laughing. "We're nearly there."

"You said that 45 minutes ago," Merlin reminded him, squirming.

"And at the time, I thought was true. I'm pretty sure this time, though."

"Could we just - we don't have to go anywhere, just pull over and I'll-"

"Just hold it, Merlin," Morgana chided from the back seat. "We're going to miss the sunset if we stop."

"For two minutes?" Merlin practically shouted, grabbing himself hard as his cock throbbed painfully.

"It's been five hours - we all have to pee," Morgana asserted. "But we're all going to wait until we get there. The other car hasn't stopped, so neither will we."

Merlin huffed and pushed the palm of his hand against his cock, willing it not to lose a single drop of piss. He thought about the other car - Lance driving, Arthur pretending to pay attention to the directions in the passenger seat, Leon and Mithian probably napping in the back. He thought of them - all of them - squirming for a piss and felt his cock jerk in response. He let his thoughts linger on Arthur, imagining him with his broad hands stuffed between his muscular thighs, his pouty lips forming an exaggerated frown as he begged Lance to stop and find a toilet.

"You can use my water bottle if you want," Gwen said from her spot next to Morgana in the back, breaking Merlin away from his thoughts. She held out the empty bottle hesitantly.

Merlin went red all over and shook his head. He wasn't going to whip out his dick in front of his friends like that. Besides, he had go so badly that he didn't think it would all fit in that bottle and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself once he started. He needed to get to a loo, or at least a secluded shrub, and fast.

Gwaine's mobile rang and he passed it to Merlin to answer.

"Yeah."

"Hey - we're stopping for a minute, Lance has to piss."

"What?" Merlin turned around in his seat to see the car behind them drifting over to the shoulder. "No, no, no, that's not fair! I've been begging Gwaine to pull over for an hour."

Arthur laughed and gave a wave out his window as Lance parked. "Told you that you should have come with us."

"But…" Merlin sighed as he watched Lance sprinting into the woods. He turned back around and tried to cross his legs without banging his knees into the dashboard. "Gwaine gave me control over the music."

"Mhm, and how's that working out for you?"

"Fuck off." Merlin ended the call and flung the mobile at Gwaine's lap. "They've pulled over so Lance can have a wee. Could we please, _please_ -"

"Ten more minutes, I swear," Gwaine said, handing his mobile to Merlin again. "Put some glittery music on and keep holding. Morgana's right - we all have to pee, but I promise we're close."

"I'm putting David Bowie on again and no one gets to complain." Merlin scrolled through Gwaine's music collection until he found _Hunky Dory_. He turned the volume up as much as he dared and shoved both of his hands into his pockets, swearing at himself for being so monumentally stupid.

He got through the first three songs okay, mostly by thinking about how his friends were also starting to admit their bladders were full and letting himself think about Arthur more than he normally would, but halfway through the fourth one his muscles finally started giving out and, despite the fact that he was still rock hard, he felt a hot spurt of pee escape into his pants.

"Fucking-" He gasped as he leaked again. He bit down on his lip so hard that he tasted blood and squeezed his cock through his pocket, trying to hold on for just a few minutes longer.

"If you piss yourself in my car-"

"It will be entirely your fault," Merlin said hoarsely, looking down at his lap to inspect the damage. His jeans looked dry but he could feel the wet cotton of his pants rubbing against the head of his cock. Even though he loved that sensation, his erection was starting to flag as the need to piss overtook his horniness.

Gwaine sniggered. "No, it'll be Morgana's fault. But, it's not like it'll be the first time."

Merlin froze, his mind lifting off his bladder for the first time in several hours. How could Gwaine know about that? "What?"

"That someone's pissed in my car," Gwaine clarified.

Merlin relaxed his shoulders as his cock gave an interested twitch. Maybe he if got Gwaine to tell him the story, he'd stay hard enough not to leak again. "Really?"

"Yeah. Had a mate pass out drunk in the back seat and he pissed himself as I was driving him home."

"That's…" Merlin frowned; that wasn't a sexy story.

"For the love of all that is good and holy, please tell me you've cleaned the backseat at least twelve times between that incident and now," Morgana demanded.

Gwaine snorted. "Twelve times? No, darling, not quite that many."

"You're a disgusting human being," she declared.

"I'm not the one who pissed in the car!" Gwaine protested. "Not that I haven't come close a few times."

Merlin's cock twitched again and he swallowed heavily, trying to control his breathing. He could do this. He could hold his pee until they reached the campgrounds. He would just listen to Gwaine's stories and concentrate on how much he wanted to come. He was going to make it.

"Why…?" Gwen asked, clearly unsure if she really wanted to know.

"I hate making pit stops on my way home," Gwaine explained. "There's the sign for the camp, by the way - almost there."

"I thought your mum lived like… six hours away," Gwen said.

Merlin squeezed himself as a painful urge hit him. He hissed through his teeth and started rubbing his cock quickly, trying to massage it and coax it into cooperating with him.

"Nearly seven," Gwaine admitted. "Hence why I've nearly wet myself a time or two. Once I barely even made it when I'd got there. Started pissing in my shorts as soon as I saw the toilet. Felt so fucking good when I finally let go."

"This isn't helping," Merlin protested, pulling his hands out of his pockets. If Gwaine kept telling stories like that while he rubbed himself to keep from peeing, he was sure to come in his jeans.

"If I can hold it for seven hours, you can certainly hold it for five," Gwaine said seriously.

"You _just_ said you didn't make it. Pissing in front of the toilet doesn't count as making it."

"It definitely counts. I even wore those shorts out to dinner with my mum that night."

"Did you at least change your pants?" Morgana asked, sounding like she already knew the answer.

"I was wearing panties, actually - and, no."

There was a moment of silence and Merlin had uncross his legs and push his hands back in his pockets to take a grip on the base of his cock as it started slowly dripping. He was really, truly losing control of the situation. The waves of desperation were almost constant and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last without completely soaking himself.

"So…" Morgana finally started, "you mean to tell me that you drove up to your mum's wearing panties and pissing on yourself?"

"No, I mean to tell you that I had drink plans with a hot girl after dinner with my mum that night, and I didn't want to delay it anymore than I had to, so I drove straight through."

"Do you always wear panties on your dates?" Gwen asked, barely holding back her giggles.

"Only when they ask me to."

The girls roared with laugher before demanding more information, but Merlin couldn't pay attention to the conversation anymore. He had _never_ been so desperate before and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than his bladder. It hurt - it felt hard and hot and heavy and like it might just revolt and burst at any moment. He undid the button on his jeans but that did absolutely nothing to relieve the pressure.

He lost another long spurt as Gwaine turned down the campground drive. And another when the car stopped jerkily at the entrance to pay for their camping spot.

Merlin pulled his mobile out of his pocket and tossed it on the dashboard to make sure it stayed dry, and then he undid his seatbelt and unlocked the door with shaking hands.

"He's not going to let you out until we've paid," Gwaine warned, hitting the auto-lock to keep Merlin in. "I've got to go too, I'll go with you as soon as we find our site."

"I don't care if he lets me," Merlin protested through clenched teeth, unlocking his door again. "I'm-"

Gwaine's mobile started ringing and he passed it over to Merlin as he chatted with a burly ranger about their reservation.

"Yeah," Merlin groaned as he answered.

"You all right, there?"

"I really - fuck," Merlin shifted in his seat and gripped his cock with his free hand. He was leaking steadily into his jeans and the pressure was building quickly, although everything was so intense he wasn't entirely sure whether he was about to pee or come.

"You still haven't pissed?" Arthur teased.

"We're paying," Merlin managed. "Are you close?"

"Lance missed the turn-" There was a commotion in the background of the call. "Okay, okay. _I_ missed telling Lance about the turn. We're heading back now, should be another ten or fifteen minutes, probably. Could you stay at the entrance to make sure we get in okay?"

"No," Merlin said quickly. "As soon as we - ow, fuck." Merlin grunted when the car jerked back into motion and Gwaine started driving them to their site. He took a few deep breaths and leaned forward as much as he could, squeezing his thighs together as he continued dripping into his pants. "We're heading to the site."

"Just head back once you've pissed," Arthur said reasonably. "We all need the toilet anyway, so you can show us where it is once you've found it. Mithian refused to get out when Lance did, and I didn't even realise how badly I had to go until he came back, and Leon just-"

"Someone will be there," Merlin said before hanging up. He tossed the mobile back at Gwaine and slammed both of his hands between his legs. His jeans were definitely wet now. He was nearly wetting himself completely, and as embarrassed as he was, he was _still_ turned on - he couldn't help it.

The road got bumpier the further they went along and pretty soon Merlin was losing piss every few seconds as the car jerked him around in his seat.

"I'm really-" He gasped as he leaked and almost didn't regain control.

"We're just around this corner. Are you-"

" _Yes_ ," Merlin cried out.

"Okay, okay." Gwaine stepped on the brake.

Merlin grunted as he spurted again, hard. He opened the door and flung his body out of the car, not having a clue as to where the toilet was, but knowing he had to get _somewhere_. Gravity turned against him as he stood and his cock gave a few weak twitches as he continued fighting against the impending flood.

"Someone has to go back for Arthur," Merlin shouted as he slammed the car door shut. He walked off quickly, glancing around for anything that resembled a toilet, but it was too late.

He could hear the pee hissing in his jeans, even over the sound of the car driving off on the rocky gravel path again, and he ran for it.

At first there was nothing except trees, but there weren't enough to block the view from the road and he didn't want to get caught exposing himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Merlin chanted, reaching into his jeans and gripping his half-hard cock so tightly he thought he might be leaving a bruise. Somehow that worked and he stopped pissing long enough that he could think again. He paused, awkwardly bent over as he grabbed himself, and looked around for a solution.

Nothing jumped out at him. He gave his cock a few harsh tugs and tried to come to terms with the fact that he was just going to have to hide behind a tree and let loose in his clothes. He couldn't get enough privacy to take his dick out and at this point his jeans were totally done for, anyway. There was no way he was going to be able to hide this level of an accident from his friends, not when he'd been complaining about needing to pee for as long as he had.

He took a few tentative steps towards the largest tree and that's when he saw it - a sudden drop in the terrain. He bolted for it, still gripping his cock, and saw that he was on top of a small cliff overlooking a narrow river.

"Good Christ," he muttered, sliding down the steep cliff as best he could. He lost his footing towards the bottom and fell on his backside a few precious steps from the river.

He couldn't stop the moans pouring out of him as his bladder gave up on impact and he finally got the relief he'd been so desperate for. The sound of his piss surging through his jeans was incredible - and everything was so, so warm.

Slowly, the tension drained out of him and he started being able to think again. He realized that he was wetting himself in a fairly public spot - a group of nearby campers could hike up to him at any moment - but he pushed those thoughts aside. The feeling of release was overwhelming and he didn't want to deal with the consequences just yet.

When he came back to himself enough to remember that he had wanted to enjoy this moment, Merlin propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his jeans grew darker all the way down past his knees. He smirked, knowing he definitely wouldn't have been able to get all of this into Gwen's water bottle.

After what felt like a lifetime of aching bliss, the stream finally trickled off until his bladder was empty, or at least as empty as it could get right then. Merlin had done enough holding to know that he was going to be desperate again in no time at all, but for right now he was done.

Merlin let out a low moan as his cock twitched in response to the situation. It was getting hard again - _really_ hard. There was no way Merlin was going to be able to wait it out or talk it down after putting on such a show.

He held his breath and looked around, fully taking in his surroundings. The cliff he'd slid down was a lot higher than he'd realised and there was nothing but a dense wood on the other side of the river. If he was quick and quiet enough to hear anyone approaching, he could probably get away with it.

He really shouldn't. He could get into so much trouble if someone saw him.

He had to.

Merlin slid one hand into his wet pants and gave his cock a tentative stroke. It jumped against his palm and he realised this was going to be over very soon. He rubbed himself quickly, replaying the last few minutes in his head - the way he'd started losing it in Gwaine's car, the exhaustive effort he'd made, the build up of anticipation, the feeling of his piss getting absolutely everywhere, the loud hissing sound it had made pouring into his jeans.

He bit down roughly on his free hand as he came, trying to muffle his groans.

His cock continued pulsing in his pants even after he pulled his hand out and wiped it pointlessly on his barely-dry shirt. Merlin lay back on the ground, enjoying the slow pleasure still coursing through him and waiting for his breathing and heartrate to slow down enough to resemble normal.

Then he sat up and looked down at himself. He was soaked from stomach to shins and now there was come all over his shirt.

Merlin thought about going back to his friends and trying to find the showers and changing his clothes. Every single one of them would know what had happened.

Something unpleasantly like shame creeped over him, but then Merlin forced himself to laugh, and one he started he found that he couldn't stop. He'd really got himself into an absurd situation.

Deciding that the best thing he could do was get rid of the come before it could stain his shirt and wash out the piss so his mates wouldn't have to deal with the smell when his clothes dried, Merlin kicked off his shoes and waded into the river.

At the deepest part he could find, the water only came up to his waist. He sank down to his knees and dunked his head under before rubbing his hands over himself in an approximation of cleaning.

The water was warm so Merlin swam upstream a bit before turning onto his back and floating. The sun didn't even look close to being ready to set. He probably had time to find his campsite, take a shower, get changed, and still meet up with his mates to watch the sky change colours.

He heard a rustling nearby and he stood quickly, looking for the source.

"Fucking hell, this can't be right."

Merlin couldn't see who had spoken - the voice had come from up above the cliff next to the riverbank - but it sounded very much like Arthur.

"Where the - Merlin?"

That was definitely Arthur. Merlin took a few steps towards the bank and was about to call back when he heard Arthur continuing to talk to himself.

"Where the fuck are the toilets? Jesus, what a fucking nightmare. Merlin's an idiot. _I'm_ an idiot."

Merlin sank slowly back onto his knees, listening curiously.

"Bloody hell, I can't - oh fuck, oh fuck, holy shit - fuckfuckohfuck _shit_!"

Merlin's cock got hard again in an instant as he heard the unmistakable sound of Arthur pulling out his dick and pissing against a tree.

Arthur let out a deep moan and Merlin sat down, letting the water up to his neck. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Well, he could - they'd gotten lost and by the time he'd started spurting in Gwaine's car, it was clear that everyone else had to pee and apparently Lance was the only one with enough sense to just take care of the problem on the side of the road - but still. Arthur was pissing like a racehorse and Merlin could hear it splattering all over the trunk of the tree.

He must have been quite desperate… if Merlin's vivid imagination was to be believed, the heavy swearing just before he'd starting going meant that he might have accidentally started losing it in his jeans.

Merlin knew he shouldn't. Arthur was his mate, one of his best mates, and he already had a hard enough time keeping his feelings for Arthur in check, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of Arthur desperately leaking into his pants was too much.

Pushing a hand into his jeans, Merlin closed his eyes and gave his cock a few long, slow tugs. God, that felt good. And Arthur was _still_ going, though his moans were quieting down so he must be nearly finished.

With an enormous amount of effort, Merlin pulled his hand away from himself. He fastened up his jeans for good measure but his cock was rock hard against his thigh.

"Damn," Arthur muttered as the sound of piss hitting the tree finally stopped.

Merlin pressed his palm against his cock and rocked against it slightly, unable to stop himself. Arthur had just played out one of Merlin's fantasies and he was definitely ready to come again. He'd have to take care of that in the camp showers.

"Okay, okay," Arthur continued talking to himself and Merlin heard the rustling of his footsteps as he retreated.

Merlin let out a shaky sigh and rubbed himself quickly through his jeans, not sure he could wait for the showers. That was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen - well, heard - and the more he thought about, the more turned on he was. He'd never been with anyone long enough to reveal his kinks so he'd never gotten to experiment with another person before, but _hell_ , if it was anything like that then it was going to be amazing when he finally got the chance. He could only hope that when he did find a willing partner, they would be half as sexy as Arthur.

"Merlin?"

Merlin froze and opened his eyes to see Arthur standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down at him.

There was a long, painfully drawn-out moment of nothing but silence as they stared at each other.

"Did you fall in?" Arthur finally asked.

"I…"

"I was looking for the toilets," Arthur said after another moment.

"They're… not here," Merlin said unnecessarily, slowly pulling his hands out of the water.

"No," Arthur agreed. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming?" Merlin winced at how his answer had sounded like a guess.

"Fully clothed?"

"Yeah, I…" Merlin shrugged and looked away. He had no idea what to say. He hadn't yet thought through the conversation he was going to have to have with his friends about why he was completely drenched.

"May I join you?"

Merlin looked back up at Arthur. "What?"

"I'm coming down."

Merlin watched, his mind spinning, as Arthur made his way slowly down the steep cliff until he reached the riverbank. Once he was on level ground, he quickly took off his shoes and got into the river, but it wasn't quickly enough. Merlin had seen the damning evidence that Arthur was trying to destroy - there had been a wet patch on his crotch from where he'd started pissing in his jeans a few minutes before.

"Not too cold," Arthur commented.

Merlin shook his head. His cock _hurt_ from how much it wanted to be touched again. He needed to come. Hell, if the current picked up he might just come in his jeans from the extra bit of pressure. He felt dizzy with how close he suddenly was.

"I take it you didn't find the toilets in time?" Arthur asked, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky, which was only just starting to show signs of getting dark.

"No," Merlin heard himself reply.

Arthur hummed in response as he floated gracefully in the shallow water. "Me, neither."

"Yeah, I… I heard."

Arthur chuckled. "Well… first time for everything, I guess."

"What?"

"First time wetting myself. Well, since childhood, I assume. I can't actually remember ever doing it before, but… well. When you gotta go, you gotta go, right?"

Merlin nodded helplessly. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Arthur didn't seem embarrassed at all by what had just happened - he wasn't even blushing.

"Gwaine wanted me to tell you that there wasn't a puddle in the car, by the way."

"There - wait, there _wasn't_?"

"No." Arthur righted himself and bobbed along in the water. "Did you start pissing in his car or something?"

"No," Merlin said quietly. "I…"

Arthur snorted skeptically. "You're a terrible liar."

"I didn't… it wasn't _that_ bad. I… had it mostly under control."

Arthur chuckled again. "You're cute when you lie."

Merlin flushed. "Arthur, come on," he muttered. "Don't-"

"I'm serious," Arthur said, grinning. "I like it when you lie, especially about needing to pee."

Merlin was pretty sure his brain had just short-circuited. "I don't… I didn't lie, I was _very_ vocal about it."

"This time, yeah. But you have to pee a lot and you don't hide it very well."

Merlin sank as low as he dared into the water, trying to cool off. He felt hot all over, and not in a good way. His erection was quickly going down, but he couldn't even be bothered to be grateful. Arthur seemed to know exactly what was going on and for whatever stupid reason he was determined to talk about it.

"Arthur-"

"I don't care. Like I said, I think it's cute when you lie about it."

"Could we please not talk about this," Merlin begged. "It's not - I never… this was just a terrible, terrible mistake and this river is the only thing giving me a shred of dignity and fucking Gwaine can't read directions for the life of him, and neither can you apparently, so-"

Arthur closed the distance between them with one stride and then Merlin couldn't talk anymore because Arthur was kissing him. He went still with shock, unable to grasp what was happening.

After a few seconds, Arthur pulled back with a frown.

"Well, that wasn't… exactly how I had planned for that to go," he admitted.

Merlin gulped. "You - _planned_?"

Arthur ran his wet hands over his face and avoided eye contact. "I had hoped to use the weekend off campus to… I don't know, seduce you, I guess. I probably should have waited. I'm… I'm sorry. I'm a little…" He trailed off, his damp cheeks going red.

Merlin realised belatedly that he had felt Arthur's hard cock against his thigh when they had kissed.

"Arthur…"

"Can I start over?" Athur asked quickly, meeting Merlin's gaze again. "Please?"

Merlin licked his lips and nodded, trying not to jump to too many conclusions.

Arthur took a long, deep breath and flashed Merlin a nervous smile. "I really like you, Merlin."

Merlin's stomach flipped and he opened his mouth to say something - he didn't know what but he had to say something to that - but Arthur shushed him.

"I practised this speech the whole way in the car, let met get it out."

"You - no, you didn't practise on Lance, did you?"

Arthur laughed. "No. No, I practised in my head."

"Well… all right," Merlin agreed slowly.

"Thank you. I - I really like you and - and it took me a while to work that out, but I got there eventually and then I started… watching you more. Paying closer attention and I started noticing, um… what you did at the cinema and in class and at the library - mostly at the library."

Merlin felt himself getting impossibly redder. He usually studied with Arthur and Gwaine and some of the others in the university library in the evenings after dinner. At least once a week, he brought his largest water bottle and downed the whole thing - and then went back to his room to enjoy a good, long desperate holding session. He'd never once considered that someone might have noticed his habit.

"I didn't really understand it at first but after a while it dawned on me. I sort of… I didn't really lose interest, but I didn't really _get it_ and I didn't think you'd want to be with someone who didn't, um… appreciate the same things."

"Arthur-"

"I'm not done." Arthur said quickly before continuing. "I kept thinking about you, though, and I kept thinking about… about _it_. And the more I thought about it, and the more I thought about you, the more I thought that maybe I… maybe I _could_ appreciate it."

Merlin's cock gave a hopeful twitch and he found himself starting to smile. Arthur had started this with nothing but bravado, admitting that he'd pissed himself and didn't care, but now that he was trying to talk about his feelings and sexual interests he was clearly nervous.

"I did a bit of research," Arthur admitted. "Out of curiosity at first, and then out of… something more like need. Especially when I… when I thought of _you_."

"Arthur-"

"I'm almost done, I promise."

Merlin grinned and moved forward to press a kiss to Arthur's wide lips. He lingered a moment, letting himself bask in what he'd missed when Arthur had kissed him; Arthur was warm and wonderful and there was a strange feeling rolling down Merlin's spine, trying to push him closer to Arthur in the water. "What else could you possibly have to say?"

"Just… just that I really, really like you," Arthur said quietly, wrapping his arms around Merlin's middle. Merlin bit back a gasp at the contact as Arthur's voice grew a bit bolder. "And that hearing you moaning on Gwaine's mobile about how badly you needed to piss was incredibly hot."

Merlin laughed and flung his arms around Arthur's neck, shivering as the need to be _closer_ intensified even as their chests pressed together. "I can't believe you just… you really think it's hot?"

"Yes," Arthur said in a low, rough voice that made Merlin's cock jerk against him. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to witness it in person."

"That could probably be arranged." Merlin ran a hand through Arthur's sopping hair before moving in for another kiss, scenes of what it would be like to lose control in front of Arthur flashing through his mind.

Arthur pulled Merlin's legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. He tasted like the river but Merlin didn't mind. Arthur was gorgeous and sexy and he kissed like he couldn't get enough of Merlin, and Merlin felt the same.

Merlin moaned quietly against Arthur's lips, trying to keep himself under control. His cock was already achingly hard again but they weren't even five minutes into whatever this was and he didn't want to move too quickly.

"Fuck, Merlin," Arthur muttered, dragging his lips to Merlin ear. "I really need to come."

Merlin groaned and rutted against Arthur, thoughts of taking this slowly turning into thoughts of _now_. "You have no idea."

"Hold on." Arthur pushed Merlin away slightly and fumbled to undo his jeans.

It didn't take long and then Arthur had his hand around Merlin's cock and Merlin really wanted this to last, but he knew there was no point. He hurried to push down Arthur's jeans but it was surprisingly difficult in the water.

"Stop," he managed, panting against Arthur's neck. "Come on, I want-"

Arthur kissed him hard as he let go of Merlin's cock and fussed with his own jeans until they were out of the way.

"You never pissed yourself before?" Merlin asked breathlessly, wrapping a hand around Arthur's cock and stroking it a few times. He wanted to see it and taste it and watch it dripping with piss as Arthur squirmed around in desperation.

Arthur reached for Merlin's cock again and Merlin took a deep breath to steady himself and to try to keep from coming until Arthur had.

"No," Arthur answered, twisting his hand over the head of Merlin's cock.

Merlin gasped and bit down on Arthur's neck, eliciting a sharp hiss. He pressed a kiss to the red skin before licking up to Arthur's ear.

"How was it?"

"A - a bit distressing," Arthur said shakily as Merlin sped up his hand. "But I liked it, anyway."

Merlin smiled and reached down with his free hand to tease Arthur's balls. "How much?"

Arthur gulped and changed his grip, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the underside of the head of Merlin's cock.

"I didn't even-" Arthur cut himself off to plant a wet kiss on Merlin's lips. "I didn't even really get to finish."

"What?" Merlin asked, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head as Arthur continued rubbing that same spot.

"I only leaked a little in my pants before I managed to get it out but-" Arthur kissed Merlin again and then only pulled back a few centimeters to give himself enough room to talk, "I got so excited by it that I kept getting hard and then I couldn't even - _ah_ ," he gasped against Merlin's lips, "couldn't even finish peeing 'cause I was so turned on."

Merlin could picture it in his mind: Arthur spurting in his jeans as he hit the bursting point for the first time in his life, Arthur hurrying to get his dick out and pissing on the tree but thinking about the wet spot on his jeans and how good it felt to lose control like that, Arthur biting his lip and trying to concentrate on peeing because he really _really_ had to, Arthur watching with interest as his cock got harder and harder until it was fully erect and no longer able to piss.

"Oh, _fuck_ \- Arthur, that's-" Merlin gasped and jerked forward when he came, pressing his cheek against Arthur's and panting harshly as Arthur stroked him slowly through it.

Arthur's free hand slid to the small of Merlin's back, holding him up when he started sinking into the water.

"This is really… a lot to process," Merlin said, trying to catch his breath.

"Can we do the processing after I get off?" Arthur asked, pushing forward into Merlin's slack grip.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, coming back to his senses enough to resume what he'd been doing. He licked into Arthur's mouth and tugged quickly on Arthur's cock, trying to find a rhythm other than _crazed_. Arthur dug his fingers into Merlin's hair and it only took a few moments before Arthur was groaning into their kiss, his body shuddering as he came between them.

Merlin kept stroking Arthur's cock but pulled back to take a breath, wondering if maybe he was just dreaming, until Arthur pushed his hand away.

"I'm…" Merlin licked his lips, not sure what to say. "That was…"

Arthur pulled Merlin's legs back around his waist and kissed him again, slowly and sweetly.

"I don't know how we got here," Arthur said, smiling as he broke away, "but I'm definitely not complaining."

Merlin grinned and rested his forehead against Arthur's. "I'm pretty sure we got here by you being a bit of a stalker but I'm not complaining either."

Arthur shoved Merlin away, laughing, and started splashing him. They stayed in the river for a few minutes, wrestling and kissing and enjoying the giddy afterglow as long as they dared.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

Merlin looked up to see Gwaine peering down at them from the top of the cliff.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Arthur shouted up at him, releasing Merlin from a headlock.

"Being extremely gay."

Merlin laughed and stood up facing the other side of the river, pushing his jeans down and wiggling his bare arse in Gwaine's direction.

"Really classy guy you've picked for yourself there, Pendragon," Gwaine said after a long catcall.

Arthur snorted before following Merlin's lead and mooning their friend.

"You two are disgusting together. We're heading to the inlet for the sunset. Will you be joining us?"

Merlin pulled up his jeans and waited for Arthur to do the same before turning back to face Gwaine.

"Do you think Morgana's going to apologise for missing the sunset timeline by what has to be at least an hour?"

"No," Arthur and Gwaine said together.

Merlin smiled. "Didn't think so." He turned to Arthur. "Sunset?"

"Might as well."

Merlin followed Arthur out of the river. They quickly decided not to put their shoes back on, so they walked along the bank towards the inlet. Gwaine slid ungracefully down the cliff to walk beside them and describe their campsite.

"I can't get any of the girls to kip in my tent," he complained.

"Why would any of them want to sleep in your fart-filled tent?" Arthur asked flatly.

"Maybe I'll kip with you two, then."

"How is that a better prospect?"

"I'd like to see what kind of kinky shit you'll get up to. That way I have blackmail for future."

Merlin snorted, watching the river slowly get wider. He could see the rest of their friends on top of the cliff not too far off.

"Wait," he said slowly. "How do you- what did you see back there?"

"Nothing, thank God," Gwaine said.

"Then how do you know that we'd get up to anything kinky?"

"Please," Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Arthur's been swooning over you for what feels like my entire life."

"Shut up," Arthur said, cuffing Gwaine on the head.

Gwaine pushed his hand away, laughing.

"I'm serious," Merlin said. "How do you know?"

"It was easy. Your man here came to me last weekend with his plan and asked me if you'd be into it."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow at Arthur.

"Into _me_ ," Arthur clarified.

Merlin smirked and reached out to hold Arthur's hand. "I guess I'm easy to read if you both had me figured out so easily."

"You're a mystery to me," Gwaine admitted. "But I know you like Arthur and I know you like to piss yourself, so…" He gave them a shit-eating grin and then sprinted forward to meet up with the rest of the group.

Merlin stopped walking. "Does everyone know?" he asked quietly.

Arthur kissed him gently. "No. Well, I don't know. I didn't know that Gwaine knew. We haven't gossiped about you or anything."

Merlin frowned, wondering how he'd gotten so lax about hiding what he had always considered to be his biggest secret.

"Hey." Arthur squeezed his hand tightly and gave him another, longer kiss. "I can't wait to see you piss yourself."

Merlin laughed, blushing, and pulled Arthur in for a hug.

"Come on," Arthur said, stepping back after a moment. "Time to watch the sunset." He took Merlin's hand again and led the way to their friends.

Merlin tried to take his hand back when they got closer to the group, not sure if Arthur intended for everyone to know so soon, but Arthur held on tightly. He only let go to wrap his arms around Merlin's middle from behind so he could watch the sunset with his chin hooked over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin wasn't sure if it was on purpose or just by luck, but Arthur clasped his hands together right over Merlin's bladder. The pressure made Merlin's cock twitch and he realised that he was recovering from the earlier incident and would be desperate again shortly enough.

"You're kind of damp," Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear.

"I had a bit of an accident," Merlin replied, resting his hands on top of Arthur's. "I'm getting a little antsy for another piss, actually."

Arthur kissed the side of Merlin's neck. "Me, too."

Merlin bit down a grin and turned around to kiss Arthur, not caring about their friends seeing or assuming anything, not caring about missing the sunset, not caring about everything that had almost gone terribly wrong that day. Arthur pulled him closer with a quiet growl and Merlin knew he was in for the best weekend of his life, hopefully followed by many more to come.


End file.
